Гексада Хискозы
Гексада Хискозы — стихотворное пророчество, сделанное дуккаром Хискозой и сыгравшее важную роль в истории демиплана Ужаса. Пророчество Предсказание состоит из восьми строф: вводной строфы, описания шести знамений и заключения. Пророчество утверждает, что после того, как свершатся шесть знамений, границы Равенлофта рухнут и его земли будут разбросаны по иным мирам (это событие известно как Великое Соединение). Так как строфы предсказания можно толковать многими способами, смысл их зачастую становится ясен лишь после того, как очередное знамение свершится. : The night of evil shall descend on the land When this hexad of signs is near at hand. : (1) In the house of Daegon the sorcerer born Through life, unlife, unliving shall scorn. : (2) The lifeless child of stern mother found Heralds a time, night of evil unbound. : (3) Seventh time the son of suns doth rise To send the knave to an eternity of cries. : (4) The light of the sky shining over the dead Shall gutter and fail, turning all to red. : (5) The bodiless shall journey to the time before Where happiness to hate creates land and lore. : (6) Inajira will make his fortunes reverse Dooming all to live with the dreaded curse. : Know thee now that the circle is complete, What lust hath made, history shall repeat. Русский перевод: : Когда явятся шесть знамений, Ночь зла опустится на землю. : (1) В доме Дегона волшебник рождён, Чрез жизнь и нежизнь обретет вечность он. : (2) И Строгой матери дитя безжизненно восстанет И возвестит тот час, когда ночь зла настанет. : (3) Когда в седьмой он раз порушит смерти чары, Отправит солнца сын раба в пучину кары. : (4) И ночи свет, что мёртвых освещает, Багровым замерцает и растает. : (5) Увидит бестелесный вновь тот брачный пир, Где ненависть к любви создала этот мир. : (6) Инаджира судьбу свою вновь обретёт, На жизнь под проклятием всех обречёт. : Узнай, что круг пророчества теперь закрыт, Но там, где правит Страсть, История всё повторит. Существуют шесть приключений по сеттингу Равенлофт, в каждом из которых происходит одно из предсказанных знамений. * (1) Явление Короны Душ, магического предмета, играющего важную роль в приключении Пир Гоблунов. * (2) Появление в приключении Корабль Ужаса призрака девочки Шарлотты Стерн (игра слов: переводится как «строгий», но в данном случае это фамилия) . * (3) Седьмое пробуждение мумии фараона Анкхтепота в приключении Прикосновение смерти. * (4) Лунное затмение в финале приключения Ночь ходячих мертвецов. * (5) Путешествие героев в прошлое Баровии в приключении Из теней. * (6) Появление юголота Инаджиры в приключении Корни зла. Осуществление пророчества Хотя приключения Пир гоблунов и Корабль ужаса впоследствие были причислены к гексаде Хискозы, в самих модулях она не упоминается. Впервые пророчество появилось в приключении Прикосновение смерти, где приводятся лишь вступительная строфа и предсказания (1), (2), (3) и (6). В Ночи ходячих мертвецов к ним добавляется строфа с четвёртым пресказанием, то есть порядок предсказаний — (1), (2), (3), (6) и (4). При этом между предсказанием (6) и предсказанием (4) кусок бумаги вырван. В приключении Из теней герои встречают в темнице замка Авернус самого Хискозу, который произносит всё пророчество в приведённом порядке (легко заметить, что именно в этом порядке были опубликованы связанные с пророчеством приключения). Наконец, в заключительном приключении Корни зла гадалка-вистани читает пророчество из хрустального шара. При этом она сбивается и после строфы (4) начинает произносить строфу (6). Затем она быстро исправляется и произносит строфы в том же порядке, что и сам Хискоза. Разнобой в порядке строф объясняется в последнем приключении серии, Корни зла. Там утверждается, что Азалин Рекс, попытавшись ускорить Великое Соединение, осуществил пятым то знамение, которое должно было быть выполнено последним. Король-колдун перепутал порядок пятой и шестой строф (либо Хискоза обманул Азалина, сообщив ему строфы в неверном порядке). На самом деле путешествие героев в прошлое должно было состояться после столкновения с Инаджирой. Так как Азалин вызвал шестое знамение ещё до того, как было явлено пятое, пророчество было нарушено и Великое Соединение завершилось, едва начавшись. Литература * TSR 9298 Пир гоблунов ( ) (изд. январь 1991 г.), автор — Блейк Мобли (ISBN 0-88038-877-3). * TSR 9321 Корабль ужаса ( ) (изд. май 1991 г.), автор — Анна Браун (ISBN 1-56076-127-X). * TSR 9338 Прикосновение смерти ( ) (изд. ноябрь 1991 г.), автор — Брюс Несмит (ISBN 1-56076-144-X). * TSR 9352 Ночь ходячих метвецов ( ) (изд. март 1992 г.), автор — Билл Славичек (ISBN 1-56076-350-7). * TSR 9375 Из теней ( ) (изд. декабрь 1992 г.), автор — Брюс Несмит (ISBN 1-56076-356-6). * TSR 9413 Корни зла ( ) (изд. май 1993 г.), авторы — Эрик Хеддок и Дэвид Вайз (ISBN 1-56076-597-6). Категория: Ravenloft